


伊甸园境界

by Violaoi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: PG-13，我想看恶魔在天使的书店里念Fannyhill里描写的极品🌈杰克苏大🐔🐔，所以这篇诞生了。真正的三俗文字，克鲁利念⚠️书这种情节大概只有我这种女的才会搞了，我一人嗨上头。终于，我的ca迎来了啵嘴的一天。





	伊甸园境界

“天使，让我看看你的翅膀。”克鲁利从书墙边的梯子上跳下来，亚茨拉斐尔疑惑地眨了眨眼，但还是放出了翅膀。恶魔走过去，伸手在那洁白柔软的羽毛里摸索了一会儿，然后他努了努嘴，对天使说道：“我还以为读这种书会让羽毛变黑。”

事情的起因是克鲁利帮亚茨拉斐尔清点旧书店的书（末日结束后它们变得有些不同），而在整理过程中，他发现这家书店的“恶魔派”要比“天使派”更多，并且还有部分书“不可言说”。

这天伦敦上空飘了朵乌云，它游离在一片浅金色之中，看起来就像是恶魔在香槟海洋里翻腾。而在市中心苏荷区的一家旧书店里，确实有一只恶魔在翻腾，只不过是在书堆里，他已经帮他亲爱的天使找出了《比格斯去火星》、《叛军领袖杰克·凯德》、《边境英豪》、《男孩要做的101件事》和《骷髅海的血猎犬》这些在世界还原后突然出现的书，但变动的书远远不止这些。

照着索引目录一一确认书架上的书，这项工作实在是太枯燥乏味了，一个上午过去了，他们才仅仅查到了单词E的那一列。亚茨拉斐尔的唱片机里放着的还是古诺的《浮士德》，克鲁利使了点小诡计，让音乐停留在第二幕的《小金牛之歌》，听到 克利斯托夫反复唱出 “由撒旦领舞”，才能让他的心情愉快点儿。

**♪** **♬** Faust - Acte II :  [Le Veau D'or Est Toujours Debout](http://music.163.com/song/22555214/?userid=504961728) (Méphistophélès, Choeur) 

亚茨拉斐尔还在认真地往索引目录上打勾，克鲁利觉得有点无聊，他把注意力从F开头的那一排书名上移开，看向了A开头的一列，那里有一本书叫做《历险》，克鲁利从书架上找到，抽了出来。

“这本书也是初版吗？”克鲁利举起书晃了晃。

“是的，1910年在法国出版的。”亚茨拉斐尔抬头看一眼，又投入到工作中去。

“伊丽莎白·莫伯森和弗朗西斯·格兰特，”克鲁利念出作者的名字，然后挑起了眉毛，“我怎么记得她两一个叫安妮·莫伯利，一个叫埃莉诺·卓丹。”

“你记得？一百多年前的事了。”

“我当然记得，莫伯利，”恶魔努嘴，皱眉继续说道，“索尔兹伯里主教的女儿。”

“很好的姑娘，我只记得她是圣休斯学院的校长了，”他停顿一下，然后解释，“牛津第一所面向贫困女学生的学院。”

“我知道，我倒还有很多故事可以分享，你可能不太会乐意听。不过，要不是因为我，这本书应该就不会出现在你的书店里了。”

“你这是什么意思？她们遇到了些怪事能与你有什么关系……”亚茨拉斐尔突然停下，转头看向克鲁利，“等等，1901年凡尔赛宫那件事是你搞的？”

“我那天喝多了，以为自己还在十八世纪，醉醺醺地一不小心搞出了一些熟人来聚会……呃，实际上就是油画上的那些，你知道，玛丽皇后。我也没想到那两个姑娘参观小特里亚农宫还能迷路跑到我这里来，不过也多亏了她们跑来问我路，我才知道我搞了些不得了的东西出来。”

“噢，我应该给那本书备注上‘恶魔导致的事件’，或许也该暗示一下人类，不要再追查那些闹鬼事件了，真相都很简单。”

“也不能完全怪我，天使，要不是你拒绝给我带圣水，我也不会沦落到那个样子。”

“好吧，我觉得我们应该加快速度了，克鲁利，我建议你少说点话，还有，别再让我的唱片机重复播放梅菲斯特诱惑人的那一幕了。”

“被你发现了，”克鲁利打了个响指，唱片机里的歌变成了杀手皇后，“但我还是要说话，你不知道你这里有多没趣。”

“那你就回去，我一个人也能清点完这些书。”

“我待会还要请你吃午餐，别这样，你看看一个上午我们才查到E开头的一列。”

“已经到F了。”天使回答，给了恶魔一个微笑。

“F，A，”克鲁利换了种心态，他觉得自己能在书架上找到些乐子，“F，A……”他重复一遍，觉得有点熟悉，他想起1895年他睡醒后来到这家书店时发生的事了，对，有一本书叫做什么，恶魔突然想了起来，“芬妮希尔？”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，我想我不会再觉得无聊了。”

一种无形的喜悦攀爬上克鲁利的脸，不知不觉间他已经嘴角带笑地投入到了新的“工作”之中，他的手指随着杀手皇后里的响指声，有节奏地一一点过几本书。与此同时，克鲁利踩着舞步晃到另一排书架之间去，又指了几本书，在唱片机换曲的空档中，所有的书都漂浮起来，飞到了恶魔的身旁——金黄色的《鲜花圣母》、泥巴色的《床笫之间》、猩红色的《蜘蛛女之吻》、灰黑色的《乔凡尼的房间》、纯白色的《轻舔丝绒》、玫瑰色的《戏梦巴黎》、烟草色的《裸体午餐》、深蓝色的《一万一千根棒子》，以及，屎色的《北回归线》。

屎色的北回归线？

在这里有必要描述一下此书的作者亨利·米勒，污秽文学桂冠的拥有者（唯一且永恒）。克鲁利见过他，他写的黄书在第二次世界大战中被法国士兵带回了国，莫名就有了点名气，还在1961年的诉讼中摘掉了色情的帽子。这个美国人简直就是天生的恶魔，把欧洲当归属，认为法国的厕所都是金碧辉煌的宫殿，而美国人只会乱撒尿，克鲁利觉得用不着诱惑他他就会下地狱，瞧瞧殉色三部曲，地狱那丑到没妈的色欲可要爱死他了。

因此，即使亚兹拉斐尔书店里的《北回归线》是墨绿色封面，克鲁利也会把它看成屎色，自从亨利·米勒往他心爱的宾利车上撒了尿之后，他在恶魔心中的地位永远是厕所读物的No.1。

“对不起，兄弟，你真的不能留在这里。”克鲁利的蛇眼盯着那本书，火焰无声无息地吞没了整本书，将描述着各种阴茎骨的书页焚烧殆尽。

解决掉这个小插曲之后，克鲁利舒服地伸了个懒腰，他现在的心情好得不得了，天使的书店里有如此多恶魔的文字，对他来说真的畅快淋漓。而且这是个绝妙的狩猎机会，只需稍加布置，猎物便会踏入陷阱。

剩下的几本书被克鲁利指到眼前来，看一眼，再一摆手，书又回归原位。首先归位的是“射出一道银河”的鲜花男孩热内，接着是“女孩要阉割你”的恐怖伊恩，再就是“涂屎革命”的阿黛尔，然后剩下的几本也一起回到了原处，最后回去的是撒拉沃特斯，它们之中唯一的天使。

克鲁利像这样把书店的每一个黄色角落都探索了一遍后，拿起今天的“重头戏”，走到了亚兹拉斐尔的旁边。戴着眼镜的天使依然在仔细整理书册，恶魔突然觉得他那副认真的样子有点可爱。

“天使，让我看看你的翅膀。”克鲁利斜靠在书架上，直直地盯着亚兹拉斐尔。

或许是持续的工作让亚兹拉斐尔脑袋发胀，又或者是因为克鲁利忙忙碌碌地帮他，给了他一个大情面，亚兹拉斐尔没有质疑什么就放出了翅膀。反正，现在也没人管他们是否“来往过于亲密”，书店里也只有阳光在看着他们罢了。

洁白柔软的羽翼在书架间狭小的空隙中展开，有意无意，几片羽毛轻柔地扫过了克鲁利的脸颊、鼻尖，还有脖子，他感到一阵发痒，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。不过，天使的翅膀很快地扬到了空中，拉开了他们的距离，给了恶魔喘气的机会。

“我觉得，我们的翅膀都差不多，这没什么好看的，还是说你看了什么邪书，上面胡乱记载了天使的翅膀，让你好奇了？”亚兹拉斐尔偏了一下头，然后视线上移。

“我只是想找一根黑羽毛。”克鲁利绕到亚兹拉斐尔的身后，“这可不太好找，万一藏在翅膀的隐蔽处呢？我可以随便摸吗？”

“当然，这不会冒犯到我，天使没有性欲。”亚兹拉斐尔挺直身体，“你找不到的，天使也没有黑色羽毛，恶魔才会有。”他补充的时候踩了两下地毯，皮鞋细微地换了个位置。

“你好像有点紧张。”克鲁利的手摸上翅膀的根部，那里有着细小的茸毛，并且非常温暖。

“你最好趁我还愿意让你探索，赶紧找到你的答案。”亚兹拉斐尔虚张声势，他确实有点紧张，背部绷得紧梆梆的。

克鲁利没有回答，他把注意力都放在了亚兹拉斐尔的翅膀上，这羽毛洁白、整齐，还散发着淡淡的金色光晕。除此之外，这羽毛还有着亚兹拉斐尔“特有”的气味，像是伯爵红茶桃子蛋糕、牛奶巧克力、蜂蜜苹果汁，当然，更像是克鲁利的嗅觉失灵了。

“我找不到，你把它藏哪了？”

“根本就没有，你是不是看书看傻了。”

“我还以为读这种书会让翅膀变黑。”

“什么书，你难道不应该在帮我清点书册吗？”

“我是在帮你的忙，但是也有好奇心要满足，你最了解我了不是吗？”

克鲁利拍了拍亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀，这一下让天使猛地收回了翅膀。太诡异了，亚兹拉斐尔这么想道，他没理由要躲避恶魔。况且，克鲁利是他身边最亲近的家伙。

“好吧，到底是什么书？”

“你瞧——”恶魔抬起下巴，指向一叠书。

正如《芬妮希尔》所诞生的时代一样，这是一本桃色的书，或许，其中所描写的女人们远不及卡萨诺瓦，但笔触足够与弗拉戈纳尔媲美，甚至比《门闩》更为放荡。

“哦，这本，”亚兹拉斐尔沉思了一会儿，“是约翰·克利兰，今天怎么回忆了这么多故人，当时他锒铛入狱，欠了840英磅，我看他写书还债的决心太强了，就买了他当时出版的书。”

“写黄书还债，好吧，很英国人。”

“情色文学的开山鼻祖，很有纪念意义。”

“英国版，”克鲁利拿起那叠芬妮希尔中的一本，上面是鹅黄色的圆弧与粉红色的凸点，“巴西版、法国版、西班牙版，呼——”他又翻过几本，封面都是直白的男女欢爱，“还有美国版，看起来最正常的一本，封面像玛丽莲·梦露。”

“都是各个国家的初版。”天使面不改色。

“操，你是真的不会脸红吗？”

“这只是人类对肉体的探索而已。”

“我严重怀疑天堂就是个窑子，你们天使还可以光明正大地读这些书，太不公平了，为什么地狱的色欲丑得让恶魔勃起不能。”

“扮老鸨开妓院诱惑浮士德的可是梅菲斯特。”

“好吧，‘人类对肉体的探索’，你这么说的话，他们真的走了不少弯路。”克鲁利拿起英国版的芬妮希尔，翻到了其中一页，他开始读道，“没了衬衣的束缚，我惊讶地发现，那是什么？那不是男孩的玩物，也不是男人的武器，简直就是一根五朔节花柱，大得惊人，就尺寸来看，应当属于一个年轻的巨人。”

“这段，”亚兹拉斐尔眨了眨眼，“我觉得克利兰站在男人的角度上写确实有种‘阴茎崇拜’的意味。”

“后面的描述也是，”克鲁利看见亚兹拉斐尔开始眨眼睛，“我喜不自禁，不敢看，更别说摸一摸那长长粗粗生气勃勃的象牙。它形状完美，傲立挺拔，胀得粗粗大大，而皮肤则丝滑柔软，或许不亚于女人的精致。”他继续说，“但是我想说的是后面的描述，太惊人了。”

“嗯哼？”亚兹拉斐尔发出一个短促的语气词。

“洁白细腻的底部围绕着黑色的卷曲毛发——黑亮丛中凸显出白晳的皮肤，让人想起晴朗的夜晚，远处山顶高耸的树枝背后映衬的明朗天幕。宽阔的粉红顶端略微发青，其上蓝色的血管虬曲蜿蜒，这一切构成了自然界最动人的形象和色彩。总而言之，让人畏惧也让人欢喜。”

“某种意义上，也挺天才的。”亚兹拉斐尔微笑。“我不明白你为什么要好奇这个，对我来说肉体就是纯粹的肉体，不包含奇他情感在里头，这些书也一样，用世俗的眼光看待天使可真是你最近干过最蠢的事了。”

“那还真是恶魔理解不能的境界，好像亚当和夏娃偷吃苹果都是一场梦。”

“对，对！”亚兹拉斐尔的蓝眼睛突然亮了亮，他伸出食指指着克鲁利，“伊甸园，我找到我要说的词了，就是伊甸园的境界。”

“真的吗？”恶魔表示怀疑，“都过了几千年了，我不相信天使这么守旧，何况你还是个在人间生活的天使，周围充斥着七情六欲。”

“不，只要你把这里看成伊甸园，就不必好奇那些书的存在了。你想想，那时候我们还一起工作，在伊甸园里肉体就是肉体，无需用遮羞布来掩盖，不是吗？”

“现在不一样了，天使，那时也没有美丑之分，你看看现在是什么样子。”

“要我说，克鲁利，一定是你在人间混久了，被人类的‘自由意志’影响了，脑子里才会有这么多乱七八糟的奇怪想法。”

“我还是无法信服，”克鲁利往亚兹拉斐尔那边靠过去，悄悄拉近距离后，他低头说，“你也在人间待了很长时间了，难道就没有影响吗？”

“有大概是有，可是天使是不会轻易被诱惑的。”

“那你又怎么解释食欲？得了吧，天使，坦诚一点不就好了，没有性欲，没有感情，我才不信。”

“但……”

正当天使要反驳的时候，恶魔抓起他的衣领把他按在了书架上，十分迅速地往他嘴上来了一个响亮的吻。这场面有点像亚当肆无忌惮地拿起苹果就咬了一口，声音清脆，汁水迸溅。

“那你为什么脸红了？天使。”

FIN

可以说是老蛇在攻读天使研究学博士学位期间的小插曲，跟天使的屁股是粉色的吗一起食用效果更佳，我们说荤话、看黄书、讨论屁股，但是我们还是朋友（住口）。哈哈哈哈哈对不起，又是私人欲望满满的一篇CA，文中的书评仅是我个人意见，千万别被我带偏了，四年了维奥拉还是亨利米勒黑粉。最后放一下文中提到的芬妮希尔的封面和弗拉戈纳尔的画，18c人类巅峰。（滚

《门闩》

《Fannyhill》

快乐无穷 快乐无穷


End file.
